Enjonine One-Shots :D
by idreamadreamtoo
Summary: Some sad and some happy and some just dramatic! Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! here is my first one shot :D enjoyyyy! I have decided to make this one drama!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Éponine climbed up the rickety barricade. Splinters decorated her hands like gloves. She ignored the painful sensation in her hands and kept climbing. She needed to get to him. "Éponine!" a familiar voice called. She turned to see a mass of blonde curls coming towards her. It was Enjolras. She blushed slightly. Her heart belonged to Marius, well, she believed it did. But she couldn't help feeling a tickling sensation in her stomach every time he called her name. "Eponine, what are you thinking?! You could die!" he had panic in his voice, she could tell. He dragged her back to the familiar ABC café. Èponine did not object verbally but kept trying to squirm out of his tight grasp. When they finally got to the cafe, Enjolras turned to the old woman behind the desk. "Take care of her please, _Madame_" Enjolras said to the old lady, she nodded. "Don't you fret _Monsieur, _I shall take care of your love" she winked at me and Enjolras who were now standing dangerously close. Éponine caught a slight blush on his cheeks, she raised an eyebrow. He mumbled something before making his way to the door. Éponine managed to grab his hand before he left. "Why are you so concerned about me?" she asked. She was teasing him and he knew it. Enjolras mumbled again before he tried to leave again but Éponine wouldn't let him get away that easy. "Enjolras..." she started but then he burst. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ÉPONINE! I GODDAMN LOVE YOU! Every day you follow Marius around, you are there for him when he needs help, you cuddle close to him and sometimes...I just wish that was me" His voice got quieter. Éponine was shocked but not shocked. He continued "I love those rare moments when I am able to say something that makes you laugh or smile. You have the most beautiful smile in the world. I love those rare moments when you are in the cafe and no one is there so I can talk to you properly. I love those rare moments when Marius isn't around and I can feel like I actually have a chance with you" he finished. She never thought that SHE would get an admirer. Her, the girls with the curly, tangled, brown locks. The girl with the ugly brown eyes the colour of mud. The girl with the tanned skin. The girl who wished that she was beautiful like the other girls she had seen flirting with Enjolras. Without thinking, she pushed her lips against his. She could tell that he was shocked at this action but he responded back quickly, placing his arms around her petit waist. She roped her arms around his neck, her hands exploring his curly hair. The kiss was rough but soft, needing but gentle. Perfect. "I love you too Enjolras" her lips grazing his "I was just afraid" he cupped her check "now there is no reason to be afraid" he kissed her once more, they were repeating their actions but it felt more magical now that she had confessed her love too. He desperately wanted to deepen the kiss but he heard gunshots and shouts from outside. He pulled away softly and placed his forehead against hers. "Go" she said softly "your soldiers need you" his arms remained around her waist as he kissed her forehead softly. "I will fight for you my dear Éponine" his breath tickled her ears. He caresses her cheek; she lifts her hand up so it rests on the hand that is soothing her burning heart. She closes the gap between them "Promise you'll come back for me" she whispers. He kisses her softly this time and says "for you"

The old woman watches them, lost in their own world in the little corner of the room. It reminded her of a boy and a girl who shared their first kiss there too, 50 years ago. She chuckled at the memory of that kiss. That girl was now old, she was sweeping the floor. She was watching a young couple kiss in the very same spot. The sight bought back the feeling of his soft lips on hers. She reached up her hand and touched her lips, a smile lingering on her face. The old woman stopped sweeping to look up and see the young couple staring into each other's eyes _ah, Young love_.

**I'm sorry if it was bad! but I think it was pretty good :D more soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone :D I wanna thank you ALL for your reviews and follows, love you guys! Thanks to Broadwaylover56 for her PM, it motivated me to go on. So, I was watching les miserables for the millionth time when I thought of this idea :D so enjoy this one!

* * *

I Love Him

Eponine Thenardier had to be the luckiest girl in the world. She had her fair share of bumps and obstacles but she was now happy. She was engaged to Christophe Enjolras. Nothing around them mattered because he loved her and she loved him. The only problem was the june rebellion. They fighted endlessly about it, he said that he was freeing the people but she complained that he was only making it worse. But, even after endless rows they knew that they were both being silly and agreed not to fight over the subject. But it was a promise they could not keep.

Eponine woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She turned and saw Enjolras wasn't there. She sat up and saw that his waistcoat, white shirt, blue trousers and red coat were gone too. "he must have gone for a walk or to buy breakfast" Eponine thought to herself "he promised he wouldn't go back" Eponine cleared all thoughts of revolution from her mind and went to the bathroom to wash and change

**The night before Eponine wakes**

Enjolras couldn't sleep. The thought of his friends out in the cold fighting for their nation kept him up. He looked over at his loving fiancée and saw she was sound asleep. Her deep brown eyes hid behind her eyelids and her hair spread over the pillow like a brown cloth. She was taking soft and steady breaths and had a soft smile on her face. Suddenly, her face scrunched up. She tossed slightly and murmured his name. The murmuring turned to shouting and she shouted his name one last time before darting into a sitting position. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes were wide open and filled with fear as she burrowed into his soft, white shirt. "I thought you left" she whispered into the cloth. He knew what she meant. "no, i'm here" he said quietly, stroking her hair. She let go of him and looked up into his eyes. "promise me you won't go" she said clasping his hand. He kissed her hand before whispering back "I promise" they lay back down and she cuddled into him.

30 minutes later, he was still awake. He could hear gunshots and shouts. He wanted to get up and run to the barricades but he stooped himself. "you promised Eponine" he said to himself sternly he started to close his eyes when he heard two familiar cries. Grantaire and Courfeyrac. Theirs screams were followed by 4 gunshots and a boom. This ignited his heart. Now, he had to go. He hesitated before slowly unwrapping himself from Eponine's hold and rushing to the bathroom to get changed. He changed quickly into his waistcoat, white shirt, blue trousers and red coat before pinning his badge on. He kneeled down to Eponine and kissed her forehead softly. "I am sorry my love"

**present day**

Eponine strode into the living room and spotted a note on the table. She grabbed and apple and started to read it. She recognised the rushed handwriting. She dropped the apple and it fell with a loud bang. She grabbed her brown coat and rushed out of the door, slamming it shut.

Eponine ran through the abandoned streets of Paris, frantically searching. She spotted the barricade and ran over to it. She stopped when she heard a splashing sound. She looked down and realised that she was standing in a pool of blood. What if it was Enjolras' blood? What had happened to him? why did he break his promise? She wiped the stray tears falling from her eyes and carried on running. She came across 4 bodies she recognised. Joly, Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Combeferre. They were all laid side by side, their blank eyes staring into hers. She had to turn away because memories of them came into her head. Right now she just needed to find Enjolras. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the wine shop. I followed my instinct and ran to the shop.

I climbed up the creaking stairs right to the top. She saw Enjolras standing there, Backed up against the window, the red flag firm in his hand. I stared into his eyes and they did the talking for me "you broke your promise". I walked to him with firm but wobbly strides, my eyes not leaving his. I pushed past the national guards who had their guns pointed at us. I stood next to him and clasped his hand in mine. He turned his face away slightly. "why?" I asked him quietly, before he had a chance to answer a national guard interrupted us. "mademoiselle, please move, this man must pay for what he has done" he snarled. "no" i said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. "NO" i said louder. I took Enjolras' hand in mine. "if you kill him" i said, i turned to face Enjolras "you'll have to kill me too" I turned back to the guards. They looked at me shocked. Enjolras grabbed my hands and turned me towards him then held me softly by the shoulders "Eponine are you crazy?! I will not let you do this" he stared into my eyes and kissed me softly on the forehead. "mademoiselle, please move" the same guard announced, i turned back towards him. "why? I participated in the organization of this rebellion" i said firmly. "Well then mademoiselle. I guess today is judgement day" the same one smirked. i turned over to look at Enjolras, who softly stroked my face and gazed into my eyes before he kissed me. It was rough but soft and needing. He leaned his forehead against mine before holding up the red flag. That was the last time I would feel his soft lips against mine, his gentle hands on my skin. I fell to the floor as bullets pierced us both, my hand still clasped in his...

* * *

Sorry if it sucked! I thought it was pretty good though :D so thank you for reading and I shall post more soon xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I'm so sorry about the poor spelling and the change of person tense in the last chapter. I have just recovered from scarlet fever and my head is spinning and I'm currently bedridden (it sucks) and I spend my day watching movies and writing one shots, lol. Also because when I have an idea I write it down as I remembered it. I keep changing tense and I'm really sorry about that, I will try to work on that :D Sorry about the dreadfully long authors note! There is a surprise in this one, every enjonine fan's dream! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to his secure arms wrapped around me. I turned around to face him, he blinked awake. "Good morning" he said cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully... I narrowed my eyes slightly "what?" he asked innocently. "Nothing, nothing" I said quietly, the same questioning look on my face. "What are you doing today?" he asked me while I slipped out of bed with him. "Nothing really" I said "maybe I'll clean up a bit. Your apartment is a bit of a paper oasis" I chuckled. "OUR apartment" Enjolras corrected, pulling me close. I smiled. "You should go meet up with Musichetta. She must be getting annoyed taking care of Arthur alone" Enjolras suggested, his arms still wrapped around my waist. Arthur was Musichetta and Joly's 2 year old son. He had Joly's hair and Musichetta's eyes, he was skinny but cuddly. I jumped up and down and squealed. Enjolras just chuckled and kissed my cheek. "But be home by 7pm" Enjolras smiled. I raised an eyebrow, "why?" I asked. He shrugged "just because" he kissed me softly before skipping to the bathroom. Something is definitely up with him. He never acts this merry. Ever. I decided to go along with it

I changed into my white and baby blue summer dress that went down to my feet and had sleeves up to my elbows. Enjolras was putting on his waistcoat and coat when I had finished changing. I walked over to him and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. He hid it from me. "whatcha reading?" I asked him, crossing my arms. "n-nothing" he stuttered. Before I could question him more, he pressed his lips to mine, I responded. We stood there for a while, deepening the kiss. Then he pulled away and gave me a final hug. "See you at 7! Love you!" he called as he left. I raised an eyebrow, grabbed my coat and left the empty flat, locking the door and windows on my way out.

**(Enjolras' point of view)** I hurried down the street, a large grin on my face. I bumped into someone "pardon Monsieur" I apologised. "Enjolras? What's wrong with you" It was Marius; he smirked at the look on my face. "Oh nothing" I sighed. "No. It certainly isn't nothing. What's the occasion?" he asked excitedly. "Why would I tell you anything, Pontmercy? You'll go tell half of Paris!" I joked, Marius laughed before patting me on the back, wishing me luck and walking off murmuring about Cosette. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking. I finally arrived at the florist. "Hello young man" a woman greeted me from behind the counter, she looked around 40. I nodded "do you have any white lilies or lavender?" I asked her. She shook her head "I'm sorry" she apologised; I said it was okay and exited the shop.

2 hours later, I still hadn't found the flowers. I was anxious now. It was 5 pm and I only had two hours to prepare everything. Merde. I was sulking when an elderly lady spotted me. "Monsieur, why are you so sad?" she asked slowly making her way to me. "Today is a special day for me and my beloved and I cannot find her favourite flowers" I sulked. She patted my shoulders. "There, there. Which are her favourite?" she inquired. "Lavender and white lilies" I said quietly. She smiled and led me inside a small shop. She held up her finger signalling for me to give her a minute and disappeared behind a door. She came back a minute with a bunch of lavender and white lilies arranged into a bouquet, wrapped together with a white lace ribbon. "There you go, my dear" she smiled. I thanked her "thank you so much!" I said delightfully, I could have hugged her. She came behind the counter and gave me a pat on the back. "Good luck with your beloved, my dear" she gave my shoulder a slight squeeze. She was obviously smaller than me so she had to reach. I rummaged around my pocket and held out 40 francs but she closed my hand. "No my son. Consider it a favour" she said calmly. I hugged her this time, thanking her over and over again. I ran out to the street and jumped in success.

**(Eponine's point of view) ** I bade goodbye to Musichetta, Arthur and Joly before making my way home. I opened the door to find the lights turned off. A pair of arms grabbed me from behind and spun me around. I screamed and punched him. "Ow" was all that the shadow said. Wait, it was Enjolras. "'Jolras, don't scare me like that" I giggled. He smiled with his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow at his goofy expression. The next thing I knew, he handed me a bouquet. It was beautiful and it had my favourite flowers, Lavender and White Lilies. I gasped at them. They weren't even in bloom. "I had to walk to the other side of Paris to get them" he said "took me two hours" he smiled. Tears slipped down my face, the same shocked expression on my face. His expression though, was now worried. "What's wrong? D-don't you like them?" he asked biting his lip. I engulfed him in a hug and kissed him passionately. When we broke apart, I leaned my forehead against his. "How did I become so lucky and end up with someone as amazing as you?" I asked him. He blushed, I like making him blush. "That's not the only surprise!" he grinned. He rushed to a room. I waited in the living room but he didn't come back for quite some time. I got off the sofa and went to see where he was. I found him in our room, sitting on the bed, his head buried in his hands. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder "what's wrong, 'Jolras?" I asked calmly. He looked up, from his hands, at me "I messed up" he said quietly "it's gone" the sorrow was clear in his voice. "What's gone?" I asked him. He put his head in his hand again before saying "the ring". I looked at him confusedly, the ring? Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. The flowers, Getting Musichetta and Joly to keep me away the whole day. He was preparing to propose to me. I pulled him into a soft hug but he didn't hug back. He just nestled his head into my shoulder, not sobbing but not crying either. He looked at me, his eyes weren't red, he looked as calm as he usually did, his eyes were just lined with tears. "I'm sorry I messed up tonight, Epona. I guess someone broke in and stole the ring. I just wanted to say" he got down on one knee. This is it. "I love you Eponine. I love making you laugh, making you smile, making you happy, I just love it. I love it that I get to call you mine because I would die if anyone else did. I love the way you always make sure everything is neat, the way you won't let me out of the room unless I shave because you hate me having a beard or even a stubble" I giggled at this bit, remembering yesterday, he continued "I love the way your hands fit perfectly into mine. I love everything about you. I would only like to change one thing. I want to change you from being my girlfriend, to being my wife" he said, Merde! Here come my tears. "Eponine Aimee-Louise Thenardier. Will you marry me?" I couldn't contain my tears. I was nodding like a madman. I sprung from my seat on the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him, he spun me around. Nothing mattered to me right now; it was just me and him.

* * *

**Yay! Enjonine babies in the next chapter? Maybe. Maybe not. You'll have to read and find out! If I did make any mistakes please point them out so I can approve. I have spell checked but I may not have properly spell checked. So keep reading and spread the word :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Enjonine baby time! :D I'm excited to write this chapter and I spent 5 hours and earned some serious keypad blisters, researching names. I had to choose 1 name out of three but they were all so good that in the end, I chose all three! One for first and then a hyphenated middle name! There will be some Marius/Cosette in this chappie and É/M, É/C & E/M friendship. Yay :D enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Éponine Thénardier was now seven months pregnant. She was married to Christophe Enjolras, as she had been for 10 months now, and was extremely happy. She felt like she had everything, a loving husband, a developing family, and their first child on the way. Life was perfect for Madame Éponine Enjolras. The only thing she hated was the consequences of being pregnant. Pregnancy was actually beautiful to her until the side effects kicked in. She could not fit into anything anymore. She was constantly sick. Her ankles were swelling and it affected her ability to walk. And last, she was fat. She had an emotional breakdown 3 weeks before over how big she was getting. Enjolras didn't degrade her or infuriate her. He kissed her forehead and told her that he thought it was beautiful that she was carrying their first-born.

One day, Marius and his fiancée, Cosette, came around to check on Enjolras and Éponine. They had nowhere to stay since their flat was bombed at the barricades by the National Guard. Enjolras and Èponine offered an accommodation. At first, Cosette was a bit worried that Éponine would faff over them and not get enough rest but Éponine assured her that she would get plenty of rest, so the couple agreed. Marius and Cosette's wedding was round the corner too. They wanted to hold it in June because of the spring. It would be a nice outdoor wedding. They had already chosen the location. It was a park-like garden with a white, wooden gazebo. They decided that they would have a white silk carpet leading to the gazebo and that is where they would say their vows. The gazebo would be decorated in vine leaves, white lilies, ivy and other small white flowers. It was going to be like a fairy tail wedding. It had reminded Éponine of her own wedding. Enjolras and Éponine had their wedding on a hill. It was a cute little stone church. Outside the church, there were arches of Lavender and White Lilies, Éponine's favourite flowers. The church wasn't drab and cold. light seeped through the windows and the whole place was decorated in flowers. Weddings were so magical. Even if they were in huge, cold cathedrals. They just had that feeling...

Éponine had just shown Cosette and Marius their room and left them to rest for the night. She huffed and lay down in their (her & Enjolras') own bed, beside Enjolras who was reading a book. She grunted softly as she lay down. God, She couldn't wait till she gave birth. "Enjolras?" She asked, turning over to the angelic man, she now called her husband, lying beside her. He put the book down and hummed in reply, looking over at her. "How long do you think we've got left?" She asked. He put his hand softly on her stomach "don't worry, just a few more months Èpona" he smiled at her before giving her a short, sweet kiss. They lay down, his arm around her waist, and soon, they drifted off to sleep.

Éponine woke up 3 hours later, the baby was kicking like crazy. if he was a boy, he would definitely enrol in football classes. After a while, she felt a wetness down there. Her mind panicked. Oh god. It was early. She panicked even more as she moved the quilt and started to se blood seeping through the covers. "ENJOLRAS!" She screamed. He woke up startled. When he saw the blood, he panicked, Sprinted out of bed, turned on the lights and fetched Cosette.

Marius and Cosette were settling into bed when the door burst open. A flushed looking Enjolras ran in. "What's wrong Enj?" Marius asked. Enjolras ignored the use of the nickname and turned to Cosette "Éponine…time…now…bleeding" Enjolras gasped for air. Cosette turned to Marius who started to help collect all she needed to help Éponine.

Enjolras returned to his and Éponine's room minutes later with a worried Cosette, who was juggling a warm bowl of water, towels and some other stuff in her hands. She dropped them in a side near the bed and ran over to Éponine. "Merde Éponine! You're two months early!" She said panic clear in her voice. "Is it bad?" Éponine asked, worry was killing her right now. "No. It's not exactly a problem" Cosette replied, moving the water and items around. "Enjolras, you may want to leave" Cosette hinted, turning to Enjolras, who was now pale with panic. "No Cosette" Enjolras stated, dragging a chair, moving it next to the bed. He held onto Éponine's hand "I'm not going anywhere" he said. Éponine felt tears running down her face as the pain grew worse, she was touched. Most men would have panicked and left by now. A sharp pain hit her stomach and she screamed. "Cosette! She's in pain! is it normal?!" Enjolras panicked. "don't worry 'Jolras. its normal" Cosette assured him. Éponine screamed again. God, was labour really this painful?! How did her mother suffer through this 5 times?! She tried to hide her screams by gritting her teeth but it wasn't working and she was gasping for air. She was scared but she knew she was in good hands as Cosette helped part time at the university, she wanted to train to be a female gastronomics nurse. They had denied her because she was a girl but Cosette was also trained on how to help deliver a baby, so she knew what to do.

2 hours later, she was in even more pain and water started flowing. "Okay Éponine, it's time" Cosette explained, she was ACTUALLY about to give birth. Oh god, what if she died? Or worse, what if the baby died? Questions swirled Éponine's head as the pain became so unbearable, she wanted to just die. She looked over at Enjolras who was biting his lip, his hand intertwined in hers. "Okay Eponine, dear. I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?" Cosette asked softly. She was being calm, to try and get Éponine to calm down a bit too. Although, she could imagine what Éponine was going through, she had witnessed many women die and experience pain as their babies died too. Cosette was now worried.

Éponine was pushing with all her might but she started to feel the room spinning, she wanted to accept the darkness and just slip into it but something was holding her back, or should she say, Someone. Her grip tightened on Enjolras' hand as her back arched slightly. He placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her forehead. "You can do it love" he kept saying in her ear. She had to do it, for Enjolras, for Cosette, for Marius, For her baby. She pushed harder, a shriek escaped her lips. "I see the head!" Cosette announced. Enjolras gripped her hand tighter "you can do it Épona." He whispered in her ear. His voice was slightly breaking, she knew what he was thinking. She could possibly die any minute now. But those chances were low. She was delivering this baby. One final loud scream echoed through the room before the room went silent and a baby's soft cried took it's place. "It's a girl!" Cosette squealed. It was over

An hour later, the baby was cleaned and wrapped up by Cosette. She handed the small girl to Éponine who cradled her gently. The baby still had not opened her eyes. Enjolras was sitting next to her, stroking the baby's hand softly. The baby blinked softly a few times before opening her eyes, Éponine gasped. She was beautiful. She had Éponine's chestnut brown hair and Enjolras' crystal blue eyes. She stared up at Éponine with her huge eyes and Éponine hugged her closer. "Hello there  
mon petit Chou. I'm your mama" she said with a smile. "This is your papa" she said smiling at Enjolras, the baby seemed to gurgle in delight. "Do you wanna hold her?" Éponine asked softly, locking eyes with Enjolras. He nodded. She handed the newborn carefully to Enjolras. "Hello there little one" Enjolras smiled at the baby, the baby smiled slightly, her fist in her mouth. Cosette was in a corner, rubbing her eyes as she watched Enjolras hug the baby girl close. It teared up her heart. In a good way. Éponine beckoned her over and let her hold the little baby, she softly hugged it close, cradling her. "Hello ma petite!" Cosette grinned, the baby gurgled, Cosette held out her pinkie and the baby held into it with her little hands. They were so soft. "I hope all your dreams come true, except for one. So you always have something to reach for" Cosette smiled. Marius knocked softly and as soon as he set eyes on the baby girl he rushed over and started to coo over her.

After a while, Marius handed the little girl back to Éponine. "We have something to ask you guys" Éponine smiled. Marius and Cosette raised an eyebrow. "How would you guys like to be the godparents?" Enjolras asked them, a hopeful smile on his face. Marius cheered and Cosette cried with happiness. It was an amazing day. "What are you guys gonna call her?" Cosette asked. Enjolras looked over and smiled at Éponine. They had both chosen the perfect name. Éponine announced it "Marius, Cosette. Meet Aveline Heloisé-Victoiré Enjolras"

* * *

**Yay! I love the name :) I wanted it to be elegant and meaningful. Aveline means beautiful bird (I chose it because I like the way it sounds) , Heloisé means famous warrior and Victoiré means Victory :D so it kinda links into the revolution. I hope you guys liked this :) Aveline will appear in more chapters! Hope you guys enjoyed :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Long time, no update! And I'm sorry :( but the good news is...WE HAVE MADE 900 VIEWS! AAAAAAAAAA!:D I want to thank you ALL! I never though my story would get this many views :') so here is an extra long chapter JUST FOR YOU GUYS! Apologies if there are any mistakes :) THE SONG USED HERE IS 'WHEN THE DARKNESS COMES' BY COLBIE CAILLAT honestly it's amazing! It fits perfectly :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Les Misèrables and this amazing song but I own neither. This story was written by Victor Hugo and the song was written by the amazing Colbie Caillat. I'm just a 13 year old fangirl :) **

* * *

Modern AU

"Come on Éponine! You need to get out more!" Cosette moaned. I rolled my eyes and looked up at my best friend. I had been sharing an apartment with Cosette for around 3 years now and we knew each other inside out. Yet Cosette always thought that I was a kill joy. It wasn't that. I just hated going out, I was very claustrophobic. "You spend your day cooped up here, reading Jade Aunsten books!" Cosette continued. I sighed, "first off, it's Jane Austen. And second off, I'm more interested in Emily and Charlotte Brontë" I explained. Cosette waved it off "okay, but still COME ON! Musichetta won't be there and I'll be the only girl and I want you to have a social life" Cosette exclaimed. I sighed again, placing my finger on the current page and closing the book gently so that I could keep track of my current page. "And I'll have to watch you eat your boyfriend, Marius', face off" I shot back. "Well you don't take an interest in boys! We tried to get you to date Grantaire" Cosette started "too drunk" I interrupted. Cosette continued "and Courfeyrac and Joly" I replied hastily "too flirty and too much of a germ freak". Cosette sighed "the only boy you got along with was Enjolras and you blew that too over some bloody argument over authors" Cosette complained. "Hey! It was for a good reason. He called Emily Brontë's 'Wuthering Heights' draggy and boring! What an idiot! As if his precious Benjamin Constant is any better! I've read De l'Esprit De Conquete et L'Usurpation and THAT is a draggy book" I finished my rant against the marble leader of les Amis. "Maybe he'll be there and then you two can go on ranting. Just not as loud as last time. The whole cafe turned quiet and you guys didn't notice, you just kept shouting at each other" Cosette smirked "like two lost lovers!" . I rolled my eyes again. Merde, she is so annoying! Ugh. God help me. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Éponine!" Cosette whined. I had enough. "OKAY!" I reluctantly answered. Cosette squealed and led me into a room. I dropped my book and tried to grab it. "Oh no. We are giving the books a rest for once" Cosette ordered. My eyes widened "no! Catherine is about to jump out of the window! I hope someone pulls her back" I bit my lip and turned to Cosette "please, just ONE more page?" I practically begged. It was her turn to roll her eyes now. "No! And I need to get you ready since we have to leave in an hour" Cosette exclaimed. I groaned and thought to myself 'let the chocking on hairspray begin'

An hour and a half later, we were about to enter the party. I had chosen the dress since I didn't have any proper party ones and Cosette's were a bit too girly. Cosette wore a peachy pink knee-length flowing dress with chiffon ruffles and a gold belt, she left her blonde locks straight. My dress was more simple and everyday. It was a red, knee-length, collared v-neck that looked more like a jacket, it had small gold buttons going down the middle. The sleeves were elbow length and had a rolled up effect and there were pads to make my shoulders a bit more prominent. It was a pretty dress but a lot of people though it looked like a jacket. I wore black shoes with slight heels, they were only about 2 inches long. Cosette curled my hair and the curls framed my face nicely. She agreed to let me go slightly bare faced, I only put on eye liner and mascara with some foundation. I looked quite pretty, if I say so myself. A long time ago, I would have been interested in beauty and fashion but now, I preferred mr Darcy, Nelly, Jane Eyre and the world of books. I sighed and walked into the party, Cosette at my side with her arm linked into Marius'.

1 hour later, the party was getting super stuffy. 2 guys had already tried to rape me but I managed to fight them off by kicking them where the sun doesn't shine. People kept offering me drinks but I denied. Some guy even offered me drugs. God, I am 100% sure I would rather be reading about Catherine and Nelly right now. Another song started and everyone started to dance again. Not the kind of cute dancing you would see in movies, they were dirty dancing. "Hey beautiful. Wanna dance?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see some drunk guy, not cute drunk. It was disgusting drunk. It reminded me of dad. "Erm no" I struggled to say. Before he could say anything else, I rushed to the balcony.

My hands gripped the rails so tight they turned white. My breathing was heavy. I stared down at the forest below me and wondered if it was worth it. I bit my lip and turned around. Cosette came into view, she was dancing with Marius. She looked very happy, she threw her head back and laughed, Marius was grinning too. No, I couldn't jump. Even though Cosette was always annoyed with my lack of social life, I couldn't hurt her like that, she is my sister. I turned back to face the endless forest, I wish I could just run away from it all. Tears started to spill down my cheeks, I couldn't bother wiping them away. "Rough night?" A voice came from behind me. I held my breath and wiped my tears. I was wearing waterproof mascara and eyeliner so I didn't have to worry about looking like a poorly painted mime. I kept my head down "hello" I managed to choke out. The blue eyes weren't convinced at my smile. He raised an eyebrow "what's wrong Ep?" He asked. I sniffled a bit and dared to look up at the sea blue eyes. I regretted it when they peered into my soul. "It's nothing really" I laughed quietly. "Can we-" I struggled with words "can we just drop the subject, please" my strained voice asked. He nodded, a mass of floppy, golden curls flying. I swallowed quickly before looking up at him again. "Scoring no girls tonight, Apollo?" I tried to joke. He just raised his eyebrow slightly, wearing a small smirk across his lips. "Pony?" He asked using my much hated child nickname. I shot him a look but he was serious. I hummed in reply. "Answer me truthfully please." He stopped, I raised my eyebrow. "Were you really gonna jump?" He asked me. He was no longer my strong best book buddy, he was the 7 year boy I met all those years ago in the fateful plane crash. I sat down on the bench. "Pony please" he said, sitting next to me, putting one hand on my shoulder. "I dunno. And I told you can we drop it?!" I said, my voice becoming sterner. He just sat back and we watched the stars. In silence. It was a quiet yet comfortable silence. I sighed and ignored my head and heart, and laid my head against his shoulder. He tensed slightly but quickly relaxed and wrapped his left arm, across my back, around my shoulder. It was just me and him and him and me.

'Just give me a reason' by P!nk was playing when Enjolras shifted away. He turned to face me, a grin on his face. "Do you dance, 'Ponine?" He asked me, he was quite excited judging by his vocal tone. "Um. I..." I fumbled. I wasn't amazing. "Please?" He pleaded. I looked into the blue eyes that had captured my heart all those years ago. "I can't really.." I mumbled. "Sorry?" He apologised. "I-I can't dance!" I said a bit louder. His expression softened, "don't worry! I'll teach you!" He exclaimed happily. We were no longer two lost teenagers standing on a balcony overlooking the forest. We were those excited 8 year old kids that were stranded on an island for 2 weeks. Both our parents died in the crash so we were fostered. My foster parents were always drunk and beat me but I had no one else. Enjolras' foster parents were the same but we never really saw each other again till 2 years ago when Marius introduced me to his friends. I still remember it fondly.

_Flashback _

_I walked past the cafe and spotted a familiar figure. "Hey Marius!" I shouted. He looked up from across the street."Hello Eponine!" Marius greeted me with a grin. I returned the smile, and walked over to the other side of the street. "where is Cosette?" I asked him. "Oh she has gone to the bakers across the street with her friend" Marius smiled, I nodded. "Would you like to hang out with me today then, Èpona?" Marius asked. I really loved Marius, we had been friends since I had been fostered but we were never as close as me and Enjolras had been. "Sure Mario!" I replied, he grinned again at the use of his nickname. He led me into an abandoned but not quiet, cafe. We walked up the stairs into a room full of laughing boys. They stopped when they saw me. Marius steered me to a table where 7 boys were sitting "So. This is Grantaire, Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Jehan, Feuilly and..." Marius stopped and looked around. "Wait where's Enj..." He was interrupted when a mass of blonde curls came running into the room. "Sorry I'm late guys!" The Greek statue replied. "Apollo?!" I asked, shock had taken over my body. Was it really him?! He turned around from the mahogany ( ;P) desk and faced me, those familiar blue eyes staring into mine. "Pony?!" He asked, equally surprised. My o-shaped mouth was quickly replaced with a grin as I ran over to him. He seemed to be smiling too and lifted me off the ground, spinning me in the meantime. We were laughing like maniacs. I always loved his laugh. "My god 'Ponine! I haven't seen you for ages!" He grinned, pulling me into yet another hug. "I can't say any differently about you, Christopher" I smirked, he hated his christian name, he rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. We were still wrapped in each other's arms, it somehow felt quite right. We continued catching up while the rest of the Amis sat around us. Their jaws dropping. And that is how les Amis found out a) Enjolras' christian name and b) a new nickname for them to call him._

"The songs almost over Enjolras! There is no point in teaching me!" I argued. "Then we can learn for the remainder of this song and dance to the next one" he shot back. I sighed, seeing as there was no stopping Enjolras, I agreed at he helped position me. "Right, first we have to hold hands." He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine, I blushed slightly. "Okay now you put your hand on my shoulder and I..." He wrapped his arm around my waist while my other hand rested on his shoulder "place my arm around your waist" he smiled at me, I smiled back. Why was I blushing like a stupid school girl?! Pull yourself together Eponine. "Okay. When I step back, you step forward. Then when I step forward, you step back, got it?" He instructed softly. "B-but what if I go forward and you go forward and we bash into each other and and no...n-no I-I can't dance" I stuttered. "Hey don't worry! You'll be fine!" He encouraged. I nodded quickly. My confidence grew back. "Fine. but i get to take these goddamn shoes off" I complained. he laughed "what ever you say Ponine" i smiled and pulled off the two inch shoes. "wow. your pretty small" Enjolras smirked. i slapped him in the arm. The next song began and we started to dance. It was 'when the darkness comes by Colbie Caillat. I really loved this song.

_Underneath the echoes_

_Buried in the shadows_

_There you were_

_Drawn into your mystery_

_I was just beginning to see your ghost_

_But you must know _

"Your doing perfect Eponine" Enjolras smiled, I blushed. "Thanks, I usually suck" I replied with a laugh. He chuckled. I always loved his laugh.

_I'll be here waiting _

_Hoping _

_Praying _

_That this light will guide you home_

_When your feeling _

_Lost i'll leave my love _

_Hidden in the sun _

_For when the darkness comes. _

We were doing well. He kept gazing into my eyes and when we both looked up, one of us would blush and look down (mostly me). The thunder crashed above our heads and rain poured down. That didn't stop us.

_Now the door is open_

_The world I knew is broken_

_There's no return _

_Now my heart is not scared_

_Just knowing that your out there _

_Watching me _

_So believe _

We were laughing now. My wet curls flying everywhere. He spun me outward then back into his arms. When ever I was in his embrace, it just felt right. I turned back to face him.

_I'll be here waiting _

_Hoping _

_Praying _

_That this light will guide you home_

_When your feeling _

_Lost i'll leave my love _

_Hidden in the sun _

_For when the darkness comes. _

Our eyes were staring at each other. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid to look at him anymore. We had stopped dancing and the world had stopped around us. The only thing there, the music, the rain and him and me.

_Be here waiting _

_Hoping _

_Praying that_

_This light will guide you home _

Blue vs Brown. He leaned in and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. I was shocked for a bit but I did not hesitate to respond. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands exploring his hair. He folded his arms around my petit waist. In his embrace, I felt safe and wanted. Like a part of me was finally complete.

_When your feeling lost_

_I'll leave my love hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes..._

* * *

**Aww yay! Enjonine always make me happy :D I could REALLY use some help. Pleeeeeease send me some suggestions, PM or review please. Thank you one and all :) xxx**


End file.
